DBZ Mayhem
by EggsandLambs
Summary: Two sisters are haplessly sucked into the land of Dragonball Z and decide to make the best of the situation by showing all those stupid men how things should be done, while still maintaining love interests
1. And so it Begins

Hello, my name is Megan and my sister's name is Jessie.  This is a story I wrote for her, so, naturally, it is about us.  Originally it was just for me and her, but I decided to share it with the world, for better or worse.  It does contain some inside jokes, but for the most part, everyone should find it funny if they know how DBZ normally goes.

Disclaimer:  For the love of goodness, I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the names, characters, or whatever else there is.  I do, however, own some merchandise, and a couple voice actors.  Akira Toriyama _tried_ to give me Dragonball Z once, but I said no because I couldn't understand what he was saying…but that's another story for another time.

"Girls, I have good news!" their Dad stuck his head in the purple room, "I'm going to get a new TV!"

"What?!" Megan fell off the bed, but sat up quickly, "Really?  A new TV?"

"Well," he thought for a second, "It'll be new to us…wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Jessie and Megan said at the same time.

***********************15 minutes later, in the car*********************

"Uh, Dad," Jessie stared out the window at the dirt road they were following through the woods, "I don't think there are any stores out here."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," he braced as they went over a pothole, "We're going to a yard sale."

"Dad!" Megan whined as her head hit the roof for the third time, "Anyone who lives way out here has only got junk!"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "but it's cheap junk."

Both sisters slapped their foreheads and groaned.

"So can I have the 'new' TV in my room?" Megan finally asked.

"No way," he shook his head firmly, "You already have the little TV and Mom and I have decided to put the new one downstairs and move the one that was downstairs into our room."

"But you already have the other big TV in your room," Jessie pointed out.

"So?" he was getting angry, "We want another one!"

The girls decided to be quiet the rest of the way until finally an old shack appeared through the trees.

"This must be it!" their dad pulled in and parked.

In front of the sad structure was set up two tables piled with junk.  An old lady hobbled out of the house to meet them.  She was wearing a loose black dress and boots and had wiry gray hair.  Behind her trotted a black cat that looked like he was going gray as well.  While their dad tried to bargain with the old woman, Megan and Jessie checked out the other merchandise.

"Eww," Megan said as a spider crawled out of the dress she was holding up, "Look at all these clothes.  They're all black!"

"She's got like three old fashioned brooms out here too," Jessie added.

"Whoa!  Jessie look!" Megan pointed to a jar that had eyeballs floating in juice.

Jessie shivered, "Gross!"

"Hey," Megan reached down, "Books!"

Jessie picked up a couple and read, "What's this?  'How to Plan Your Spells by the Phases of the Moon', 'Youth Potion and 100 Other Useful Brews.'  I get the feeling that something's not right about this lady."

"Tarot cards?" Megan dug around in a box, "A Ouiji board?  I think you're right."

"Alright, girls, lets get this thing loaded," their dad sauntered over, "What a deal!"

*******************half an hour later, back at the house******************

"…I know!" Jessie was saying, "And did you hear the way she cackled as we were leaving?  Definitely a witch."

"Gross, gross, gross!" Megan stuck her tongue out, "I can't believe I touched some of that stuff!  I'm going to take a shower!"

"Yeah," Jessie nodded vigorously, "And I'm going to change my clothes."

Megan squinted her eyes at her, "Like that's going to get you clean…honestly, you are so disgusting."

*******************20 minutes later, in the family room******************

"Megan!" Jessie looked up at her sister from the couch where she was squishing the plushy Vegeta key chain, "Put some clothes on!"

Megan, noticing that her sister was only wearing underwear and a sports bra, crossed her arms over the towel she had wrapped around her, "Put some clothes on _yourself_!  And that's my key chain, by the way."

"Well, at least I'm not wearing a turban," Jessie crossed her eyes.

"It's a towel to dry my hair," Megan crossed her eyes right back then looked at the TV, "I see you and Dad got it hooked up to satellite."

"Yeah," Jessie forgot all about their argument and flopped back over, "The pictures not too bad either."

Megan's watch beeped and she giggled, "Time for Toonami!  Oh, yeah! And this whole afternoon is going to be a Dragonball Z marathon."

****************************an hour later***************************

The sisters laughed at the narrator then the title came up, giving away the episode with "Gohan's Decision."

"In other words," Megan said in the narrator's voice, "Nothing gets done!  Man, no wonder Cartoon Network cut this episode out the first time around."

"Yeah," Jessie rolled her eyes, "We already know that Yamcha is the one who takes Goku back when he gets sick, so this whole episode will just be Gohan arguing with Piccolo about why he doesn't want to do it."

"Doesn't Trunks come back in this one?" Megan grinned.

"Uh…no," Jessie remembered, "That's the next one.  This one just shows what he's doing before he comes back I think."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been reading your book."

"Shhh…the nothingness has begun."

It was silent as they watched the lost episode that Cartoon Network had finally decided to put on.

"Gohan," Piccolo was saying, "You need to take your father home right now and give him the medicine."

"I don't know," the little boy whined, "I can't just leave you guys here…"

"Gohan, do it now!" Piccolo yelled.

"I don't know," he continued, looking around nervously.

"Son of a Kakarott!" Jessie yelled and threw the key chain at the TV, "Just do it!"

To her surprise, it didn't hit the TV; it flew right into it and pegged Gohan on the side of the head.

"Hey, what's this?" he reached down and picked it up, "Oh my gosh!  Someone turned Vegeta into a key chain!"

"No," Yamcha pointed to where the Saiyan was battling Android 20, "He's right there."

As the characters continued to argue, Jessie and Megan stood up.

"Did you see that?" the younger sister looked back, "That was so weird!"

"My key chain!" Megan sobbed.

"I wonder…" Jessie reached out to the TV.

The second her fingers touched it her whole body disappeared.  Megan watched wide-eyed as a cartoon Jessie fell into the show.

"Jessie!" she yelled and ran towards the TV.

Right before her fingers reached it, she heard the narrator say, "Meanwhile, in the future…"

***************************Present time****************************

"Ahhhh!!!" Jessie screamed as she hit the ground then rolled over to her hands and knees.

Everyone froze and looked over at her.

"It's Android 18!!" Gohan yelled.

"In her underwear!!" Krillin passed out.

At the same time everyone's hands went to their noses.

"Yikes!" Jessie jumped up and ran behind a bush then stuck her head out, "Hey, wait a minute!  You don't see Android 18 for another couple episodes!"

"No," Dr. Gero explained, "Since the episodes are being played out of order, they already know about 18.  Think of this episode as a big flashback."

"Oh, ok," she stuck her head back behind the bush.

"Blast her!" Vegeta yelled between his fighting with 19.

"Take this!" Piccolo shouted and the bush in front of Jessie disintegrated.

"No wait, guys!" Jessie waved her arms then used them to cover herself, "I'm not an android!  I'm a human!  Piccolo, you gotta believe me!  Come on, Gohan…Yamcha…"

"How does she know our names?" Gohan pointed out.

"Only the androids are programmed with that knowledge!" Yamcha shouted and raised his hands to blast her again.

She ran from bush to bush as Yamcha chased her and blasted them all.

"She was probably the one who turned Vegeta into a key chain too!" Gohan looked at the squishy accessory.

"He's right there!" Piccolo pointed to the fight.

"Poor Vegeta," the boy began digging a hole to bury him in.

"OW!!" Jessie cried as she tripped over a rock and fell on her face.

"Now, I've got you!" Yamcha stood over her, powering up a blast.

"My toe!  My toe!" she howled and grabbed her foot.

"Huh?" he looked down, "You're bleeding!"

"No kidding!" she sobbed, "I stubbed my toe, you moron!"

"Wait a minute," Yamcha put his hand to his chin to think, "Androids don't bleed, and they don't cry either, so you can't be Android 18!"

She sniffled and looked at him with big teary eyes.

"Uh…" he slowly backed up, "Sorry about the blasting thing.  Hey, uh, stay here and I'll go get you some clothes."

Jessie sat behind the last bush left standing and listened to the argument between the fighters.

"No way, not mine!  What about Piccolo's cape?"

"It's weighted, you fool, she'd be crushed."

"Krillin's unconscious, why don't we strip him?"

"She's too tall."

"Then how about Piccolo?  He's the tallest."

"What?!  NO!!"

"Oh, come on, you'll still have your cape…"

"NO WAY!!"

"What about Goku?  He's unconscious too, and he's pretty tall."

"Yeah, alright."

Jessie's eyes got big and she could feel her face turning red.  A couple minutes later Yamcha returned, stumbling around with his eyes closed, and tossed the orange gi, blue undershirt, belt, and boots in Jessie's general direction.

"Thank you," she squeaked and pulled them on.

They were just fine, length-wise but she wasn't as broad as Goku, so the clothes just hung on her.  When she shuffled out from behind the bush, she saw what everyone was doing.  Yamcha had an underwear-clad Goku over his shoulder and was flying away.  Krillin was still passed out on the ground next to Gohan who was putting a stick cross at the head of a mound of dirt.  Piccolo was the only one who was watching the fight between Vegeta and 19.

Shyly, Jessie wandered over and looked on as well, "Hey, Piccolo, why don't you kick Dr. Gero's butt while Vegeta takes care of 19?"

"What?" he looked at her like she was crazy, "Then there would be more than one of us fighting at the same time!"

"So…"

"That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is!" she cried, "You'd be fighting 20 and Vegeta would be fighting 19!  You'd get twice the work done in the same amount of time!"

His wide eyes blinked twice, "Yes…I see."

"But how would we find Dr. Gero's lab then?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry," Krillin sat up wearily, "I remember where it is."

"Now hold on just a minute," the narrator's voice boomed, "This isn't fair!"

Gohan looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Just because this episode is out of order doesn't mean you can remember everything after it!" he complained, "So, starting now, everything that happened from this episode on will be erased from your memories and you'll have to figure it out as you go along."

"You cant do that!" Krillin shook his fist in the air.

"Don't test my power, puny mortal!  I am the narrator and what I say, will be done!  I have the power to begin or end any episode I want with just six little words!  Your fate is in my control, bwahahahahahaha!"

"No!" Piccolo's hands went to his head, "I can't remember what happens next!"

"Neither can I!" Jessie's mouth dropped to the bottom of her face, "Now what do we do?"

To be continued now…go ahead and tell me what you think if you want.  In the next chapter, we'll find out what has happened to me!  Oh boy!


	2. Surving the Future

And the adventure continues…and I still don't own DBZ

***********************meanwhile, in the future***********************

"This place is so depressing," Megan said to herself as she walked along deserted streets wringing out the towel that had been on her hair, "There's trash everywhere and none of the buildings are completely intact.  I haven't even seen a single person yet.  It like someone blew up the city or something."

"What's this, 18?" a male voice said from around the corner in front of her, "My sensors are picking up a life form on the next street."

Megan's eyebrows shot up and she frantically looked around for somewhere to hide.

"Who's stupid enough to be wandering around alone?" 18 answered, "Maybe it's that annoying boy again."

She could see their shadows and knew they would spot her in a couple seconds.  With nowhere to hide, she froze in fear.  The androids rounded the corner and stopped when they saw her.

"Oh my gosh," 18 laughed, "What have we here?  Did you get lost on your way from the bath house, little girl?"

Seventeen's eyes were large and his mouth was a small dot.  Megan quickly bent over and twisted her hair back up into its towel.

"Don't make me mad," she said in a tough voice, "Or I'll just have to fight you."

"Wow," 17 finally found his voice, "She kinda reminds me of you, 18, only much prettier!"

"What?" his android sister slapped him, "You think _that_ ugly creature is prettier than _me_?!"

"As a matter of fact I do!" he yelled back.

"You need your visual circuits updated!"

"And you need to get your jealousy filter fixed!"

"Aah!  Fix this!" she yelled and fired a blast at him.

This set off a violent quarrel between the robot siblings, which Megan used to run back down the street.

********************still in the future, at Trunks' house******************

Explosions rattled the dishes on the table and Trunks looked out the window, "The androids are at it again.  I've got to go."

"But Trunks!" Bulma stood up, "You have to take the time machine again tonight!  I can't risk you getting hurt before you go!"

He was already on his way out the door, "I can't let them hurt innocent people.  If I don't fight them, no one else will.  I'm this world's only hope.  Don't worry, Mom, I'll be careful!"

***************************back in the city**************************

Megan squatted behind a dumpster and listened to the androids.

"Oh, now she's only prettier because she's taller and has long hair, huh?  Well, it's not my fault Dr. Gero gave me this haircut and made me this tall!"

_Blast, blast, blast._

"Who cares if she's prettier than you?  At least you know you're stronger!  You're so immature!"

_Blast, blast._

"Oh, so now I'm immature too, huh?  Well, I'm glad you're finally telling me how you really feel!  And while we're at it, you know what?  I thought Krillin was cuter than you!"

_Blast._

"Fine, we're even!"

"Fine!"

"Now, where'd that girl go?"

"I know why _you_ want to find her!"

"Shut up!  Alright, sensors say there's someone just ahead."

"Oh, man," Megan sighed, "I forgot about their sensors."

A large explosion knocked her backwards and when the smoke cleared, the dumpster had been disintegrated.  The two androids floated in the air over the street.  Megan climbed to her feet, straightening the towel on her head, and put up her fists in a fighting stance.  The androids both started laughing.

"If you fight us," 18 pointed out, "Won't your towel fall off?"

"Yeah, so…" Megan grabbed the towel that was around her and threw it on the ground, "I have no shame!"

Seventeen's eyes turned into lima bean shapes just before his head exploded as he fell backwards to the ground.

"Disgusting!" 18 yelled and held her hands over her eyes.

Quickly, Megan tied the towel around herself again and took off running down the alley behind her before 18 had the courage to uncover her eyes again.  To her dismay she found it was a dead end.

"Oh no!" she racked her memory, "What was it that Gohan said about flying?"

"Haha!" 18 caught up with her, "You may have defeated my brother, but it looks like I've got you trapped now."

Thinking quickly, Megan unwound the towel from her head and flipped it into a tight twist, poised to let it fly.  Seeing that she had found a worthy opponent, 18 dropped to the ground and held up her hands.  They circled each other for a second, then the android thrust her arms forward to shoot a blast.  At the same time, Megan flung the tightly twisted towel toward her opponent.  There was a loud snap from the wet towel and the next thing 18 knew, her right hand was lying on the pavement.

"Bwahaha!" Megan laughed in triumph.

Eighteen glared up at her, "You haven't won yet!"

With her good hand she shot an unexpected blast at the girl and it destroyed the towel weapon she had been holding.

"Mmmmm," Megan whimpered, backing up against the wall.

With an evil laugh, 18 powered up a blast in her left hand and shot it at the cornered human.  Megan tensed, but just before it reached her, someone landed in front of her and crossed his arms to block it.  The blast knocked him backwards into Megan and they both smashed into the wall.

"Not you again," 18 growled, "I don't have time for this!"

She flew off back down the alley and Trunks was about to follow her when he remembered the girl.

"Hey, I saw 17," he spoke as he stood up started to turn around, "How did you manage to defeat hiiiiiii……"

The girl was wearing nothing but a towel and was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall.  Her eyes were rolling around dizzily.

"Oh my gosh!" his own eyes shrunk and he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Wha…" she opened her mouth and began to focus, "Oh, Trunks!"

She grabbed onto his leg and began rubbing her cheek against his thigh, "I love you!  I love you!  I love you!"

"Gah!" he squeaked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Megan," she stood up and tilted her head down at him, "Wow, you're a lot shorter than I imagined."

He grinned unsurely, "Well, uh, since you're all right and all, I guess you can, uh, go home now."

"Oh no, I have to go with you," she looked around, "I'm not from this dimension.  You have to take me back in time with you so I can find my sister."

"What?" he jumped back, "You know about my time machine?  Are you a spy?"

"No, it's like I said, I'm from another dimension, and I kind of…know everything."

"Oh," he struggled to keep his eyes on her face instead of what was eye-level, "Sure, I guess.  So, uh, why don't you just come back to my house and we can get you in some, uh, clothes."

"Thanks, honey," she smiled, "You're such a sweetheart!"

"Sure…" one of his eyebrows went up and he floated into the air, "Ok, let's go."

"Wait a minute," she tapped her foot, "I can't fly, you have to carry me!"

"Huh?" he backed up, "Can't we just walk?"

Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "But it's dangerous down here, besides, it would take too long.  Don't worry, you won't have to look at me, I'll just jump on piggy-back!"

"Mmmm," he whined, wiping blood furiously from his face.

"Oh, I see," she reached down and began lifting the bottom of her towel.

"Augh!" both his hands flew to his nose, "NO!"

"What?" she looked at him funny as she tore a strip off, "Here…for your nose."

"Oh," he laughed nervously and took it from her, "Thanks."

Trunks stuffed one end into each nostril and grinned.  She giggled and turned around to tighten her towel.

"Ok," he held his arms open, "I'll just carry you now."

"Oh boy!" she ran over and jumped into his arms, holding on tightly as they took off into the sky.

***********************present time, on the battlefield******************

"Yay, Vegeta!" Jessie jumped into the air and cheered, "You beat 19!"

"Hey," Gohan looked around, "Where did 20 go?"

"We have to find him!" Krillin shouted, "Or we'll never know where Dr. Gero's lab is!"

"Blast it!" Vegeta hovered into the air and looked around, "Where did that blasted android get off to?"

"Let's go!" Piccolo yelled and everyone shot off into the sky.

"Wait for me!" Jessie ran along the ground, trying to keep her eyes on the flying dots, "Darn narrator!  I could probably remember how to fly if he hadn't erased our knowledge of future episodes."

"I heard that!" the narrator warned, "And just for that…Next time on Dragonball Z…"

Jessie found herself thrust into several odd scenes depicting what would happen next time.  In one she was being strangled by 20.

"Android 20 gets his hands on the new girl…"

"Hey!" she choked.

"…and it looks like Trunks is back…with a friend…"

Jessie looked up and saw Trunks flying with Megan latched onto his back.  The sisters saw each other and waved, but the scene zoomed in on Trunks.

"…and what's this you say, Trunks?"

"These aren't the androids," he shook his head, "I've never seen these ones before."

"…then where are the real androids?…"

There was a shot of Android 20 thinking loudly, _I must get back to the lab so that I can awaken Androids 17 and 18…_

 "…oh my!  Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z!"

There was a slight pause then he started again.

"Last time on Dragonball Z…"

"Haha!" Jessie laughed, "That was only the first episode!  And this is a marathon!"

Now the narrator was mad.

"…a scantily clad girl showed up on earth and almost got blasted by our heroes…"

Jessie was back in the scene where Yamcha was trying to blow her up.

"…let's see that again…"

It played over and Jessie yelled up at the sky, "All right!  All right!  I get it!"

"…that's better.  Oh yeah, and did I mention?  Vegeta defeated Android 19…"

The clip ran.

"…now all we have to do is find Android 20!"

Guitar music blared and Jessie assumed that somewhere the title was being shown.  Finally back in regular time, she continued to run after the rest of the team who were still far ahead in the sky.

**********************in the future, at Trunks' house*******************

"And I thought fighting Androids was bad!"  Bulma was yelling, "Now you start bringing home naked women!"

"Mom," he argued, "She had a towel on and, besides, she needed my help."

"Don't give me that 'she was wearing a towel' nonsense, young man!  And don't think I haven't noticed that blood on your sleeve.  Guess who's going to have to work her butt off to wash the stains out?"

"Mom!"

Megan could hear him stomping down the hallway and she quickly jumped back away from the door.

He knocked and called, "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah," she was looking at herself in the mirror when he opened the door.

"Sorry about all this," he moaned, "I don't know why my mom wouldn't lend you any of her clothes."

"That's ok," she squirmed, "Your clothes are fine, but I just wish I had some underwear or a bra or something."

"Uh…" his face contorted, "You know what?  You can keep those clothes."

"Really?" she jumped on him and gave him a big hug, "Thanks, honey!"

Bulma walked past the open door and glared in upon the scene, "Trunks, shouldn't you be leaving pretty soon?"

"Yeah," he turned his head, "We were just getting ready to go."

"WE?!" his mother's teeth appeared sharp all of a sudden, "You're taking _her_ with you?!"

"Don't worry, Bulma," Megan grinned, "I'll take care of him!  I'll make sure Vegeta doesn't punch him in the stomach, and the androids don't break his sword, and Cell doesn't kill him when he gets back and then again after everyone thinks he's dead but he's not…"

"Come on!" Trunks clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her down the hall.

*********************5 minutes later, in the back yard*******************

"So, how am I supposed to fit in there?" Megan stood on the ladder and looked in at Trunks in the pilot's seat.

"I…I'm not sure," Trunks looked around, "There's only room for one."

"Then we'll just have to sit really close together!"

A sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"Maybe you just shouldn't take her!" Bulma yelled from the ground.

Megan frowned, "I don't think your mom likes me."

"Darn right!" she yelled and started throwing things at her.

"Augh!" Megan yelled as a chicken hit her foot and she almost fell of the ladder, "Hurry, let me in!"

She scrambled into the pod and curled up on Trunks' lap.  The bubble-like window lowered down as it was pummeled by soda cans, loaves of bread, and small animals.

"You get off of my Trunks, you hussy!  I'm too young to be a grandma!  You leave him alone, you hear!"

The glass sealed and the noise was gone.  Both young people sighed and Trunks reached around Megan to wave to his mom before piloting the capsule into the air.  She was still shaking her fist to the sky and moving her mouth.

Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of DBZ Mayhem!!  ::guitar music blares::


	3. Reunions

Firstly, thanks for all the reviews so far!  I didn't expect anyone to even read this thing  ^_^  So thanks!  Now, one thing you must know before you read this chapter…my sister (Jessie) is in love with both Goku and Vegeta and therefore she absolutely abhors Chi-Chi and Bulma.  Oh, and I still haven't succeeded in obtaining the rights to Dragonball Z yet.

**********************10 seconds later, in the present*******************

"Here we are," Trunks looked around.

"Ooooo," Megan pressed her face against the window, "I think I see something!"

As the top of the time machine opened, they both hopped out and Trunks flew while Megan ran towards a craterous area.  While he inspected Android 19's head, she discovered a tiny mound of dirt with a stick cross poking out.

"Hey!" Megan cried, "I found my key chain!"

"I found an android!" Trunks called back, "But I've never seen this one before."

"Oh him?" she sauntered over, "That's Android 19.  Your dad killed him."

"Father?" he touched the severed head with his foot.

"Mmhhmm," she nodded, "Ripped his arms clean off, then his head.  Right about now they're chasing Android 20, who is actually Dr. Gero, but they don't know that."

"What is this?!" the narrator's voice boomed in disbelief, "How can you know all that?"

"I've already seen the whole season, like, twice!" she rolled her eyes.

"I must have missed you before since you were in the future, but I can fix that!  From now on you will remember nothing!"

Megan blinked blankly.

"Are you all right?!" Trunks grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Who are you?" she gasped then looked down and squealed, "Ah!  A head!  Get it away!"

"Agh!" the narrator tried again, "You will remember nothing about the episodes after this one!"

She blinked again.

"Megan?" Trunks shook her a couple more times, "Do you know where you are now?"

"Of course," she hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his, "I'm in…this place with my Torankusu."

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled nervously and pried her off of him, "But now we've got to find the others.  I think you said something about them following Android 20, but I don't really remember."

"Funny," she put a finger to her chin, "Neither do I."

"Well," he turned around and bent over, "Hop on."

Megan's eyes were wide until she slapped herself and came to her senses.  She ran over and bounced onto his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him.  He took off and together they flew over the land, searching for the others.

*****************************meanwhile****************************

Jessie huffed and puffed her way through a maze of tall rock structures.  Ahead of her, she could see that the others had landed except for Vegeta.

"Fine!" the super-saiyan yelled, "I'll just blast you out!"

"Vegeta, no!" Krillin covered his head, "We're down here too!"

Jessie just reached the scene and saw Vegeta's energy just leaving his hand.  All around her the others ducked for cover and out of the corner of her eye she saw the android come out of hiding and run towards the approaching ball of power.

"No!" she gasped, "He's just going to absorb it to get more energy!"

Before she even knew what she had done, Jessie lifted her hands and shot another beam that intercepted Vegeta's and knocked it out of the way.  The android just stood there with his hands in the air, but no energy to absorb.  He glared up at her, then bounded off the rock he had been standing on straight towards her.

"Yikes!" she squeaked but didn't have time to move before he was in front of her with his energy sucking hands already wrapped around her neck.

She struggled for a moment, but from what she could see through blurry vision, nobody was moving.  They were all standing around with their mouths gaping.  Finally she resorted to the oldest trick in the book but also the most seldom used on Dragonball Z.  She brought her booted foot back and kicked straight up the middle.  Android 20's face contorted and his eyes bulged out as he dropped the girl back to the ground.

"Nyah!" she stuck her tongue out and danced around, "Ka-me-ha-me-bwahaha!"

Slowly the android lowered to the ground with his hands at his crotch and tried to hobble away as fast as he could.

"Well, if that don't blast all," Vegeta was laughing, "He won't be hard to follow now.  Good work, woman!"

Her eyebrow shot up, "The name's Jessie, pal."

He shrugged.

"Hey, guys!" someone called and everyone looked up to see Trunks and another girl on his back.

"Trunks, you're back!" Gohan jumped up and down.

"Of course he is!" Piccolo glared at the little boy, "Don't you remember what the narrator said at the end of the last episode?"

"Oh yeah," he got a blank look in his eyes.

"Wow, I'm glad we found you all," Trunks smiled, "Have you destroyed the other android yet?"

"The blasted scrap pile is right there," Vegeta pointed to 20, "Trying to blasted get away!"

"That's the android?" the young man landed on the ground, but Megan didn't jump off, "Funny, he doesn't look very familiar, and neither did the one you destroyed back there."

"What?" Krillin's mouth hung open, "These aren't the ones you came back to warn us about?"

"These aren't the androids," he shook his head, "I've never seen these ones before."

"What in blasted blazes is going on here?!" Vegeta demanded, "Not the blasted androids?"

But Trunks was too busy running around, trying to pry Megan off his back.

"Hey, what's that?" Jessie pointed into the sky where a small craft was approaching.

"It's Bulma!" Krillin squinted.

"Aahh!" Megan bounced off Trunks' back and scrambled behind a rock.

"Hehe," Jessie laughed wickedly to herself, "Everyone will think the android did it!"

She put her hands behind her back and whistled then shot a blast straight at the ship.

"Mother!" Trunks flew up toward the exploding ship.

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Trunks gently setting Bulma and her baby down while Yajirobe twitched amongst the reckage.

"Blast," Jessie swung her fist.

"Hey!" Megan popped up from behind the rock, "I saw that!  Baby Trunks was in there!"

"Shhh," Jessie bounded over to her sister and pulled her back down behind the rock, "I have a feeling _that_ Trunks grows up to be a brat!  And besides, Bulma was in there."

Megan growled then came to her senses, "Wait a minute!  Where'd you learn to control your power?"

"Uhhh…" the younger girl looked at her hands, "I don't know, it just happened.  Anybody can do it when they really need to."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gohan leaned over the top of their rock.

"Nothing, Rachel, go away," Jessie automatically responded with a wave of her hand.

"Who's Rachel?"

(A.N. – Rachel is our annoying little sister who follows us around always wanting to know what we're doing)

"Nevermind," Megan responded, folding her arms, "What do you want, Gohan?"

"I want you to come meet Bulma!" he grabbed both their arms and dragged them kicking and fighting to where the others were gathered.

"Well, hey, Gohan," the blue-haired woman leaned down, "Who've you got there?"

"Ayi!" Megan scrambled to her feet and hid behind Trunks.

"Hmph!" Jessie snorted and flew up to where Vegeta was hovering in the air scanning the terrain for android 20, who they'd lost sight of in all the commotion.

"Oh," Bulma sounded hurt, "Well, thank you for saving us, nice young man, but I guess I better go change Trunks now.  I think that accident scared the you-know-what right out of him."

"I'll do it!" Megan tried to run out from behind him, but he grabbed her around the waist and flew up to the other two.

 When they were level with Vegeta and Jessie, Trunks growled, "Why didn't you try to save them, Vegeta?"

"Yeah!" Megan demanded.

"Who are you blasted talking about?" he and Jessie were still too preoccupied with spotting the android.

"Rrrrg," Trunks growled, "Bulma and your son!"

"Psh!" Jessie rolled her eyes, "Who cares?"

"Exactly," Vegeta continued to look around, "I have a blast of a lot more important things to do than worry about that foolish woman and her blasted child."

"Oh no," Megan snapped her fingers, "You did not just go there."

Without a response Jessie and Vegeta flew around Trunks to continue their search.  Megan turned her head and saw a look on his face like someone had stabbed him in the gut.  Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and let go of Megan.

"Hey," Bulma looked up from where she was changing the baby's diaper, "That old guy they're looking for, is he one of the androids?"

Trunks slapped his hands over Megan's eyes as the dirty diaper was removed, "Uh, yeah, kinda.  He's not one of the ones from my time though."

"No fair!" Megan tried to pry his fingers off.

"Oh," Bulma thought for a moment, "Actually it looked like Dr. Gero."

"What?" Krillin shouted, "You mean that android is actually Dr. Gero?"

In surprise, Trunks loosened his hands but as Megan opened her eyes, Bulma was just folding the clean diaper over him.

Megan shook her finger at the older Trunks and said quietly, "I'm going to see you nakie sooner or later."

"Hey, Vegeta!  Jessie!" Piccolo called up to them, "Bulma says that 20 is really Dr. Gero!"

"That's blasted preposterous!" Vegeta landed in a hurry, "And just how would you blasted know something like that?"

"Hey…" Megan glared at Jessie, "And just when did you learn how to fly?"

"Uh…" her eyes rolled skyward, "I dunno…I guess I'm just better at controlling my energy than you!"

Megan stuck her tongue out, "Well, I don't need any stupid energy, Trunks will carry me."

"I saw that old guy's picture in one of my magazines," Bulma was saying, "And right underneath it in bold black letters it said 'Dr. Gero'."

A movement caught the corner of Jessie's eye and she looked away from the argument.  Crawling out from under a space between two boulders was Dr. Gero himself.  He struggled to his feet and began hobbling as quickly as he could.

"Look," she pointed, "There he goes."

"Blast it!" Vegeta turned around and jumped into the air, "You mean he's been right there this whole blasted time?!"

"I…I don't believe it…" Piccolo grunted.

Megan looked around at all the frozen fighters, "Well…isn't anyone going to get him?"

"Dr. Gero…" Gohan just stared.

"He's losing energy!" Krillin pointed out as the android doctor's legs began to spark and wobble.

"Good, this is good," Jessie held a fist in the air, "Now, nobody fire any blasts for him to absorb and we should be just fi…"

"Blast him!" Vegeta shouted and began shooting energy from his hand.

Megan and Jessie slapped their foreheads.

"Yes!" the old man thrust his arm out and sucked the attacks right in.

His legs seemed to be renewed with power and he shot off in a blur over the hillside.

"Vegeta!!" Jessie's shoulders slumped, "Now we're never going to find him."

"Actually," Bulma spoke up, "My dad has his address.  We could just ask him for it and go straight to Dr. Gero's lab."

"Wow, really?" Gohan looked up.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Megan looked over Trunks' shoulder at the blue-haired woman who was just smiling and nodding with a blank look in her eyes.  Everyone else was mumbling to themselves about what a good plan it was.

"Shouldn't we hurry and call Dr. Briefs then?" Megan suggested.

"What?" Bulma glanced over and Megan ducked, "You mean right now?"

"Yeah, I guess that would get things done faster if we got started right away," Krillin put a finger to his chin, "Maybe we should call him soon so we can get to Gero's lab before he does."

Picollo nodded, "I agree, we should get that address as soon as possible."

Everyone else voiced their approval then stood there nodding and mumbling.  Megan looked at Jessie and Jessie looked back at her.

"So get out the phone already!" Jessie yelled.

"Oh yeah," Bulma reached behind her and pulled out a phone, "I'm going to call my dad right now."

The two girls watched in anguish as she slowly reached her finger to dial.

Suddenly, "Next time on Dragonball Z!!…"

Their feet went straight up in the air.

"The Z fighters finally get to Dr. Gero's lab thanks to Dr. Briefs…"

Everyone was standing in the doorway of a metal room looking at the old android.

"Finally," Jessie sighed.

"…and they destroy him and his whole lab…"

The whole hill exploded from a further-away view.

"…before he even had a chance to activate the real androids…hey, what is this?"

Pieces of a few other androids lay scattered across the ground as everyone walked through the rubble to make sure they had destroyed everything.

"…what's going on?  They even manage to find the hidden basement of the lab?!"

The fighters were all standing around a tube with a small green glob floating inside.

"…and what?!  Trunks gets nakie?!!"

"Yay!" Megan cheered as she was thrust into a scene behind a bush near a lake.

"This isn't how it's suppose to go!" the narrator sobbed, "I…I'm not in control anymore!  You little brats, you've ruined everything…no, I'm melting…melting…melting!!"

There was a big flash of light and the whole earth shook.  When everyone finally brought their hands down from their faces they were standing back with Bulma just about to dial the phone.

"Hey…" Bulma said slowly, "Did he say Trunks?"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Megan danced around him.

"It's about time you knew, Bulma," Piccolo answered, "This man is Trunks from the future."

The baby made some noises and his mother looked back and forth between the two, "Wow, I can't believe it!  You're my son?"

"Uh, yeah," he blushed.

"Then, who's she, Trunks?" Bulma pointed to Megan who immediately dove behind him again, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh…uh…" he stuttered, afraid to get yelled at again.

"Oh, that is so cute!" his mom squealed and Megan peeked over his shoulder to make sure it was safe.

"But we're not…" he started until Megan clamped her hand over his mouth and leaned around him.

"So you don't mind?" she asked with wide eyes, "You're not going to kill me?"

"No way!" Bulma laughed with a casual wave of her hand, "I can see that my Trunks is a stud muffin, and such a gentleman."

"I know," Megan nodded and slowly walked out from behind him, "He's a sweetie."

"But, Megan, we're not…" he began again.

"Well, Bulma, shouldn't you get calling your dad already?" Megan interrupted with a broad smile.

Trunks sighed in defeat as she put her arm around him.

"Yeah, I'll call him right now," Bulma nodded and after a few seconds started dialing, "Hi, Dad, it's me…oh, nothing, just hanging out with the guys.  Hey, you know that guy I told you about that gave Goku the medicine?…yeah, him.  Well, it's actually Trunks from the future…I know I just found out too…well, I guess I built it…thanks, Dad…oh, I guess he's fine.  I just met his girlfriend and she's nice too…no, I don't think so, hold on, I'll ask…Hey, Megan, you're not pregnant are you?"

A sweat drop hung from the side of her head and Trunks almost collapsed.

"Bulma!" Jessie growled, "Ask him about Dr. Gero already!!"

"Oh yeah," she jumped, "Dad, this is important.  I need you to find Dr. Gero's address…yeah, Dr. Gero…the one for his lab…ok, I can wait…"

Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ok," she finally said, "That's great…yeah…thanks, Dad…love you too…alright I'll tell him…ok…buh-bye."

"So, what did he say?" Krillin leaned forward.

"Oh, he said to tell Trunks 'hello' for him."

"Blast it!" a vein on Vegeta's head began throbbing, "What did he say the lab's blasted address was?"

"Hmmm," she put a finger to her chin, "He said it was in the mountains somewhere around North City."

Baby Trunks made some noise and reached for the phone, which Bulma finally handed to him.  

"We don't have any time to waste," Krillin powered up, "Lets get going."

"Hey, what about us?" Yajirobe wandered over, brushing himself off, "Bulma and I don't have a ship anymore, remember?  We're stranded."

"I guess I could fly you back," Gohan volunteered.

"Oh no you don't!" Megan shook a finger at him, "When we find that lab, I have a feeling we're going to need everyone to help fight, so no skipping out.  Bulma, I'm afraid you'll just have to call for a pick-up."

She nodded, "That's fine, I'm sure my dad will come get us."

"Great," Jessie began to float, "Lets go already!"

"We'll have to go fast if we want to beat Dr. Gero there," Gohan pointed out.

"And we'll have to leave right now," Piccolo added.

"Yeah," Krillin nodded.

"Well," Trunks sighed and bent his knees, "Hop on."

Megan squealed and latched onto him like a parasite.  Everyone looked around for a moment more then lifted off slowly to wave goodbye to Bulma, Chibi Trunks, and Yajirobe before shooting through the air like jet fighters.

Jessie, knowing the others' bad habit of not noticing things, kept her eyes on the forest below to look for anything suspicious.  Every once in a while she would look up to make sure she was still following the others since she didn't know her way around this world.  When she looked up again, she was surprised to see Vegeta had dropped back to next to her.

He looked at her, "That was a blasted good job back there, woman."

"Jessie," she corrected.

"Like I said," he continued, "You damaged Gero a blast of a lot more than any of us blasted could.  Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

She blushed, "Well, nowhere really.  It's just common sense."

"C-c-com-mon s-sen-sense?" he raised an eyebrow, "What in the blast is that?"

"Oh yeah," she put her finger to her chin and looked back at the ground, "I guess none of you would know about that, uh…"

He was looking at her with a sneaky smile, "Son of a blast, I guess I don't.  Maybe you could teach me…"

"Gah!" her mouth hung open, "Vegeta!"

As Jessie watched, he disappeared from beside her and the next thing she knew he was underneath her, flying upside down to look at her.  He had that same smile on and grabbed her by the waist.

"Blast it, woman," he glanced down at his hands, "I'm having a blasted hard time fantasizing about you when you're wearing Kakarrott's blasted clothes.  Why don't we get you out of them?"

"Aie!  But you…but I…but we…" she averted her eyes nervously then realized something and screeched to a hault, "Wait a minute, where are we?!"

Vegeta caught himself a few seconds later and looked around at the dry desert that went on as far as the eye could see, "Blast it!  We must have gone too blasted far!  Oh well, at least we're alone."

They looked at each other with the same sparkle in their eyes.

Good heavens, my own little sister!  Well, I hope you're enjoying it so far.  The next chapter is hilarious, so stick around (can you tell I'm a DJ or what?!)


	4. The Lab

Sorry, this is a short chapter, but the next one will be long enough and funny enough to make up for it!  And DBZ still doesn't belong to me.

**********************meanwhile above North City********************

"There sure are a lot of mountains for us to search," Krillin turned in a circle.

"Too bad Bulma didn't know exactly which one," Piccolo growled, "That would've helped us a lot."

"Well, let's not waste time talking like usual!" Megan lifted herself a little higher on Trunks' back and shook her fist in the air, "We're going to split up and go in different directions.  Whoever finds the lab first…"

"Gets a prize?!" Gohan bounced up and down excitedly.

"No!" she slapped her forehead, "Whoever finds the lab first sends out a signal like…uh…"

"How about we raise our power so the others can sense it," Piccolo suggested.

"Brilliant, in fact it's just what I was about to say.  Now," she began pointing in different directions, "Krillin, you go that way.  Piccolo, go that way.  Trunks and I will go that way.  Gohan, you go over there…"

"Hey," he crossed his arms, "Who put you in charge?"

A vein on her forehead bulged and fire burned behind her as she raised her fist and shouted, "I am from another dimension and thus I am superior to all of you!  I am much smarter than anyone here and I have already proved that I am powerful enough to destroy the almighty narrator!  From now on everything I say will be obeyed without question or you will suffer my wrath, is that understood?!?!?!"

"Yes, ma'am," all four of them squeaked and bowed.

"Agh!" Gohan pointed to her hip where she had hooked her key chain to a belt loop, "She's telling the truth!  Look what she did to Vegeta!"

"Grrr…" Krillin was about to slap his forehead when he froze, "Hey, wait a minute, where is Vegeta?"

"And Jessie for that matter?" Piccolo looked around.

"Father!" Trunks gasped.

"Sister!" Megan brought her arm down to hold on again, "You don't think the android got them do you?"

"Don't worry," Krillin assured them, "They were so anxious to find him that they probably already started looking around in the mountains."

"Ok," she said with an unsure pout and buried her face in Trunks' neck, "I hope they're all right."

Trunks was a little alarmed and almost felt sorry for her so he let go of one of her legs to pat her head, "Don't worry, you may not be able to, but I can still sense their energies.  They're both all right…in fact it seems that their energies are _stronger_ than normal."

"He's right," Piccolo said slowly, "I wonder what they're…"

Megan's head snapped up, "Augh!  Stop wondering!  Let's just find that lab!  Everyone go where I told them, and I mean NOW!!"

There was a flurry of "yes ma'ams" and everyone scattered in their designated directions.  Trunks and Megan landed on the ground in the area she had told him earlier.  This time she hopped right off and they both stretched their arms a bit.

"Why'd you get so mad up there?" Trunks looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Because I know you and your kind!" she narrowed her eyes, "You all stand around and talk when things are supposed to be getting done and nobody helps anyone else and nobody does the obviously easy thing and…"

"No," he held up his hands, "I mean about my father and your sister.  Do you know where they are?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know what they're doing?"

She nodded.

"What?"

"Sweetie, I don't think you could handle it."

He crossed his arms, "I was just wondering…"

"I told you to stop wondering!" she turned red.

"Yes ma'am," he jumped and lowered his head.

"Oh," she suddenly felt bad and bounded over to kiss his part, "I'm sorry, I could never get mad at you, hon.  Don't worry about the other two, I have a feeling they'll be just fine."

He was blushing when he lifted his head back up, "Right, uh, shouldn't we find that lab now?"

"I give the orders around here, mister," she raised a hand and he cowered, "Now, let's go find that lab!"

**************************20 minutes later***************************

"There's nothing here," Megan panted and collapsed to the ground, "I think we should stop going uphill from now on."

Trunks looked at her carefully, "If you're tired you can wait here while I get a better look from the air."

"No!" she jumped up with renewed energy, "Don't leave me!  The android might get me!"

Suddenly he froze and his eyes got a distant look.

"What is it, Trunks?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

He focused again and picked her up, "Krillin's sending out the signal.  He must've found the lab."

They flew to where Krillin and the others were waiting in front of a cave.

"Good work, Krillin," Piccolo said as they hovered.

"Thanks," he shrugged it off, "There's a door in there that leads into the lab…oh, and Dr. Gero beat me here."

"What?!" now Piccolo was not so happy, "You should've told us before!"

"Hey!" Megan tried to sit up in Trunks' arms, "It's just fine!  Now let's stop flying here and go check out that door!"

Immediately, the group zoomed over into the cave entrance where they found a thick metal door with a keypad next to it.  Of course, Krillin tried to push on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back and I'll shoot it down," Piccolo held out his hand.

"Oh, no you won't!" Megan tumbled off of Trunks and marched up to the Namek, "We're going to do this in a civilized and resourceful way."

"Let's blast it open!" everyone looked up to see Vegeta and Jessie hovering right outside.

"Look!" Gohan pointed, "Jessie's got Daddy's clothes on inside-out!"

"Hmm?" she looked down and a sweat drop appeared next to her red face, "Excuse me just a second…"

As she disappeared into the trees, Vegeta landed in front of the others, "Let me blast the blasted door already."

"No way, buddy!" Megan put her hands on her hips, "I have a plan and it doesn't involve any blasting."

"And why in the blast should I listen to you?" he took a few steps forward.

"Because I…"

"Because," Gohan pointed to the key chain and jumped up and down, "Look what she did to Vegeta!"

Everyone looked at the boy and shook their heads.

"Just trust me, shorty," Megan spun around and walked up to the keypad by the door.

Vegeta was fuming and Trunks stepped in front of him to block any attacks he might shoot at Megan.  Jessie returned and slinked behind the angry saiyan, but everyone was watching her sister.

"Do you know the code?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

Instead of answering, Megan bent down and picked up a handful of fine dirt.  She blew it towards the numbered buttons and inspected them carefully to see which ones the dust stuck to because of the oil on the fingers that pushed them.

"Ok," she put a finger to her chin, "So now I know the numbers, but what order do they go in?"

By quickly analyzing the amount of dust stuck to each key she was able to determine the pressure with which each was hit and thus discovered the code.  She calmly typed it in and the door slid open.

"Blasting is more fun," Vegeta tightened his already-crossed arms.

Inside the door stood a rather surprised Dr. Gero holding a remote and, behind him, two young people.  The two groups just stood there looking at each other.

"Those are the androids I told you about!" Trunks pointed.

"Well," Jessie gave Vegeta a shove, "Go get them now if you want to blast something so bad."

"Wait!" Megan got everyone's attention, "Everybody blast at the same time.  I know how this goes.  If just one of you does it, it won't be enough."

"At the same time?" Krillin repeated.

"Why that would make the attack many times stronger than a single energy blast," Piccolo realized, "You _are_ smart!"

Gohan pointed, "But they just heard you."

"I know, Gohan," she was getting frustrated, "Don't worry, they won't move.  Bad guys never do, they just stand there and take it then the dust clears and they're still standing there without a scratch."

"Oh," he was still confused.

"On three!" Megan shouted, "One.."

Everyone lowered themselves into a steady stance and brought their hands back.

"Two…"

Their feet dug in in anticipation of the recoil and an energy glow began to light up the inside of the cave opening.

"THREE!"

At the same moment, all the attacks were released and Megan, unable to fly or use energy, was sent rolling out of the cave and straight down the side of the mountain where she was immediately covered in a pile of debris.  On what used to be the top of the mountain there now appeared a collection of rocks and shattered lab equipment.  The smoke cleared and everyone expected to see the androids still standing, but all they found were pieces of them scattered among the rubble.

"It worked!" Jessie breathed, "It's a good thing Megan and I are here to tell you guys what to do!"

"Megan!" Trunks snapped to attention and looked around, "Oh no!  She's going to kill me!"

He dropped over the edge of the cliff.

"Well, that's that," Krillin kicked an android hand that had landed by his foot, "Should we just leave now?"

"No…" Jessie consulted her knowledge of previous story arcs, "It's not over yet.  This was too easy.  There's got to be another android in a secret room or something or maybe these ones will come back somehow.  We should search through all this for clues."

Knowing not to argue with the other-dimension girls, everyone set to work right away digging through the smoldering remains of the lab and its inhabitants.  If they found something out of the ordinary they would hold it up and ask Jessie if it was important.  Of course Vegeta asked about everything, just so he would have an excuse to talk to Jessie.

Hooray-hoorah!  We got something done!  Buckle up, though, this ride is just getting going.  Remember what the narrator said, there's still a whole skinny-dippin' at the lake scene coming up in the next chapter!  Some of my favorite work yet.


	5. Nakie at the Lake

OK, here we go…this is one of the funniest scenarios that I've ever written in a story.  Actually, it came about because my sister was having a really bad day and I decided to cheer her up by writing an entertaining section in this story.  That's why it suddenly deviates from the regular DBZ story line that I had been following up until this point.  I hope you all find it as amusing as I did.  Oh, and have you noticed that I have Vegeta say some form of the word "blast" in every one of his lines?  A challenging idiosyncrasy to keep up, but I've come up with some pretty memorable phrases, ne?  Well, enjoy this little episode of my story and remember, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters!

**************************5 minutes later****************************

"All right, what's the big idea?!" Megan shouted as Trunks set her safely on the ground in front of the others.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.  She was covered in dirt and her hair was a mess.

"What kind of heroes are you?" she began pacing as she ranted, "You leave your fearless leader to get blown off the side of a mountain and nobody even comes to save me until a few minutes later?  This is the gratitude I get for helping you out?  Why I oughtaaaaAAAAHHH!!!"

The sheet of metal she had walked on suddenly collapsed and she disappeared into a hole in the ground.  Immediately, everyone ran to the edge of the hole and peered in.  Megan was sprawled on the ground, coated in another layer of dust.

"TRUNKS!!" she yelled as sat up.

"Yes, ma'am," he jumped into the hole and helped her stand.

"Good work, Megan," Jessie lowered herself in head-first and looked around, "It seems you've found a secret basement of some sort."

"Come on," Piccolo motioned to the others, "Let's check it out."

They all dropped into the hole one at a time, and studied the room.  There was a desk and some shelves and a large computer taking up one whole wall.  Most notably, though, was a tube with green liquid and something floating inside.

"Look!" Gohan ran up to it and pointed, "A booger!"

"That's gross, Gohan," Megan stuck out her tongue, "Besides, it's obviously a wad of watermelon chewing gum that somebody really wanted to keep fresh."

"What?!" Jessie gave her a strange look, "Did you hit your head when you fell?  This is probably one of Dr. Gero's evil creations, it just hasn't gotten big enough yet."

"Can we blast it?" Vegeta asked eagerly.

"If it's Dr. Gero's then we probably should destroy it," Krillin agreed.

"Ok," Jessie nodded, "I've got this one, you guys."

They all gathered around and watched as she placed her hands against the glass and powered up.  She gave a shout and the blast shattered the tube, spraying ooze everywhere.  The little creature tumbled out onto the floor and Jessie smashed it under her boot.  When she looked around, she saw that everyone else was frozen in surprise at the slime that was now coating the front of them.  Megan's had begun to turn into muddy slime because of all the dirt on her already.

"Ewe!" Jessie titled her head as she looked down at the front of her.

"I can't live like this!" Megan dropped to her knees and cried towards the heavens, "I must be clean!"

"Yeah," Jessie blinked, "I think I'll wring out my hair."

"Ahahaha," her sister collapsed to a heap on the floor, "I need sanitation!"

"Come on," Trunks said softly as he bent down and picked her up, "We'll find a lake or something."

Megan froze for a second as if remembering something then went limp in his arms, "Must…find…lake…"

"Yeah, a lake would be nice," Krillin wiped the sticky substance off his face.

"What are we blasted waiting for?" Vegeta cringed, "I feel blasted disgusting."

"Mom would kill me if she knew I was this dirty," Gohan watched the slime make strings from his fingers to his clothes as he touched them.

"Come on," Piccolo flew back out the hole and everyone followed right behind him.

Jessie hung back for a second to finish off blasting the rest of the items in the room.  Satisfied that nothing still worked, she hovered out the hole and caught up with the others.  They came to a stop high above the mountains and scanned for a lake.  When they finally spotted one, it was a race for the water and Jessie had trouble pulling up beside Trunks to check on her sister.

"Hurry, Trunks," Megan gasped, "I don't think I can hold out much longer…"

"Hey, don't fly so fast," Jessie said calmly, "The slime in my hair is drying up and turning into crusties."

"Ahhhh," Megan passed out.

"Get me out of this blasted suit!" Vegeta yelled, already stripping off his Saiyan armor.

The men all landed on the bank and hurriedly disrobed into their undergarments, completely forgetting about the one conscious woman.  After a quick scrub in the water, they spread their clothes out on bushes to dry and waded in their underwear into the lake.

"Oooooo," Jessie's eyes were wide as she realized that everyone was too occupied with getting clean to notice her.  She tore off Goku's clothes and swished them around in the water until they lost their sliminess.  Still unnoticed by the others, she tossed the clothes onto a bush and slithered into the water to spy.

"Uh…" Trunks, now alone on the shore, looked down at the unmoving girl in his arms, "She probably wants my…I mean…her clothes to get washed…"

He shook her in hopes that she would wake up, but she just flopped around like a limp noodle.

"Mmmm," he whimpered looking longingly at everyone already getting clean then back down at Megan, "Please don't wake up now…"

Still holding her, he waded into the lake and set her down in the shallows so that just her head was out of the water.  He stripped down to his underwear then fumbled around with his eyes closed as he pulled her outfit off, being careful not to submerge her head.  Making sure not to look at her, he went about washing the clothes then ran up to the bushes and hung them out to dry.  When he returned, she was still passed out and undressed.  He took it upon himself to grab her by the arms and drag her into deeper water, all with his eyes firmly shut.

Meanwhile the other girl was gliding around at a safe distance from the bathing men.

_I think they all forgot I was here_, Jessie thought to herself as she peeked just her eyes out of the water.

She watched Vegeta tilt his head back to wash his hair and was amazed that it kept the same shape the whole time, even when it was wet.  He glanced in her direction and she ducked under the water a little too late.  After several long seconds, she resurfaced and he had his back turned to her.  Suddenly she got the urge to scare him, and sunk under the water for a sneak attack.  Unbeknownst to her, Vegeta had developed the same idea at the same time.  When she came up where she thought he had been and looked around, Vegeta was gone.  Curiously, she dove back under the water and when she opened her eyes she was face to face with him.  They both let out their air in an underwater scream and scrambled for the surface.

"What are you blasted doing, woman?!" he gasped as soon as he had taken a breath.

"Me?!  What were _you_ doing underwater?!" she demanded.

"Probably the same blasted thing you were!"

"Ah!" everyone else realized what was going on, "Jessie's in the lake!"

There was a mad dash for the shore and the three guys ran behind some bushes.

"Oh, man," Jessie tried to cross her arms and tread water at the same time, "You guys are no fun!"

"So it's some blasted fun you want?" that sneaky smile crept back onto Vegeta's lips, "We don't need the blasted likes of them to have fun."

"Oh, Vegi-kun," she blushed and they both disappeared under water again.

"She's got Vegeta!" Krillin pointed over the top of his bush.

Piccolo shook his head sadly, "The poor fool didn't stand a chance against her feminine wilds."

"Girls are bad," Gohan added.

"Oh, no!  Look at Trunks," Krillin shivered, "He's stuck with no hope of escape at all."

"Save yourself, boy!" Piccolo shouted, "If she catches you in your underwear, she'll be unstoppable!"

Trunks heard their warnings, but he knew he couldn't just let Megan drown.  He was still working his way into deeper water with his eyes closed and trying to swim while holding her out at arms length.  Slowly the water began to revive her, and her eyes opened slightly.

"What's going on?" she mumbled groggily, "I feel cleaner…"

"Can you swim?" Trunks opened one eye half-way.

"AH!" she finally came to completely, "TRUNKS!!"

She pulled away from him and swam backwards a few strokes before stopping to look at him.  He had opened both his eyes and was blushing like mad.

"Hey…" her eyebrows tilted down, "I'm nakie…are you nakie Trunks?"

"NO!" he immediately cried, "I mean, not totally."

"Well that's not fair then is it," she squinted her eyes, "Because I don't have underwear…"

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled, "Throw her your underwear!"

"What?!" the little boy poked his head through a bush, "Why me?"

"Cuz, you're a kid and it doesn't matter!"

"Just do it!" Piccolo shouted.

"I don't know…" Gohan looked confused.

Krillin tackled him and the next thing they knew, a pair of underwear flew from behind the bush and landed by the water's edge.

"There," Trunks nodded.

Megan squinted even harder, "Go get them!  You don't really expect me to go over there do you?"

"Uh, no, I, uh," his head sunk lower into the water, "I'll go get them."

"Oh, and one more thing," she smiled wickedly, "Until I get my underwear, you can't have yours on."

His mouth dropped, "But…"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to see!" she let out a maniacal laugh.

He stiffened his chin and tried to look tough, "You can't make me!"

"Oh, really?" she slowly headed to where she could touch, "If you don't take it off and get me my underwear, I'm just going to have to stand up and get them myself and you'll never be able to stop the nose bleed!"

"Ok!  Ok!" he went under water for a second then came up holding a pair of shorts, which he tossed to her.

"Go, Megan!" Jessie thrust her fist into the air from where she and Vegeta were hiding behind a log in the middle of the lake.

"That a boy, Trunks!" Vegeta cheered, "Just like your blasted old man!"

"Hurry up and make her decent!" Piccolo called, "If she gets underwear on then we'll all be even and we can get back in the lake!"

"Hehehe," Trunks suddenly chuckled with a sneaky smile.

"What's he up to?" Megan asked herself.

One second he was kneeling down in the shallows and then there was a splash and a blur near the underwear.  The next thing she knew, he was treading water in front of her, holding them in his hand.

"What?!" she growled, "You can't use your super-human speed!  That's no fair!"

"Give me my shorts!" he grabbed for them.

"Oh, how cute!" Megan dropped his shorts and snatched up the underwear, "What a cute little teddy bear!"

"Waaaa!" Gohan sobbed in the distance, "Those were my favorite!"

Jessie and Vegeta made fun of the pitiful boy then suddenly the Saiyan stopped laughing.  She saw him stare at her with a twisted expression.

"What?" she turned to him.

"Aren't you going to wash your blasted hair?" he asked, "So far all you've managed to do is re-wet the blasted slime."

"Nah, it's fine," she shrugged.

"That's blasted disgusting," he cringed, "I demand that you wash your blasted hair right now!"

"You demand, huh?" she narrowed her eyes, "And just what are you going to do if I say NO!"

"Blast it, woman!  Wash your blasted hair!"

"Make me!"

"Fine, blast you, then I will!"

He grabbed her head and shoved it under the water ignoring her coughing and sputtering.  Suddenly one of her flailing arms came up and hit him in the face.  For a second he was stunned and she managed to take a breath and get a good hold on his arms.

"Look what you've done!" she cried, "My hair!  It's…clean!"

He tried to push her back under, but her grip on his arms kept her at the same level as him.  Suddenly they both looked next to them as a pair of boxers floated to the surface of the water.  Somehow in the struggle, they had fallen off.

Jessie's eyes shrunk to dots and a sweat drop appeared next to Vegeta's forehead.  They looked at each other then shoved away.  The boxers now floated in the middle and they looked at each other one more time, knowing it was a challenge.  Both of them immediately shot off swimming towards the undergarments and collided in the middle each grabbing one end of the material.

"Mine!" Jessie put her foot on his stomach and tried to kick off.

"Blast you, they're mine!" he pulled even harder.

"Why do you even care?" she growled, "You know I like you better without them."

"It's not you I'm blasted worried about," he yanked with all his might, "But I'll be a blast's uncle if I let the others see me without any clothes."

There was a loud rip and they both froze, each holding one leg hole.  Jessie wore a guilty smile and Vegeta wore nothing at all.  Everyone else had witnessed the scene and was laughing hysterically as they waded back into the lake.

"Just you blasted wait," Vegeta mumbled as the water around his face began to boil, "You'll all get yours!!"

"Waaaaa!" Gohan wailed as Piccolo dragged him back in the water.

"Oh, Gohan," Megan bobbed around in the water as she tried to pull on the underwear, "I've already seen you nakie in, like, all the movies and Krillin and Goku too when they were little."

"Daddy?" the boy stopped crying and smiled, "Wow, I guess it's alright then!"

"Yeah," Jessie leaned over the log, "Now, if we just knew what Piccolo's feet looked like…"

(A.N. – my sister and I have this ongoing conspiracy theory that you never see Piccolo's feet.  Even when all his clothes are torn to shreds, his little booties never have a scratch.  We've come to refer to them as the invincible booties.)

"Ha," Piccolo held his foot up to show that he still had his booties on, "That's not going to happen anytime soon!"

"We have our ways…" Jessie rubbed her hands together.

"Be careful!" Vegeta popped up next to her, "They're blasted sneaky!"

Piccolo's eye twitched and he swam a little farther away.

Jessie laughed evilly, "We will see your feet, Piccolo, my friend.  It may be soon, or it may be when you least suspect it, but we will strike quickly and we will be victorious!!!"

"Who cares about Piccolo's feet?" Megan sighed and then brightened up, "I know what I want to see…"

Trunks' head sunk until just his eyes were peering at her above the water.

"There's nothing you can do, Trunks, sweetie.  It's destiny," Megan swam towards him, "You're my love bunny and you know what bunnies like to do…"

His pupils shrunk and a few red bubbles floated out of his nose, "You don't mean…"

"That's right, hon," she grinned, "Let's snuggle!"

His dot eyes rolled back and his head completely disappeared under the water only to be replaced by his legs sticking straight out.

"Haha!" Megan cried triumphantly and yanked off his shorts.

Before she could catch a glimpse, though, he flipped back over and his blushing face resurfaced.

"You play dirty," he growled.

"I play to win!" she clutched the boxers tightly.

Trunks looked at them desperately, "Give them back!"

"After all this, no way!" she pulled them under the water and wiggled around for a second, "Now I'm wearing them and the only way you're going to get them back is if you take them off of me yourself!"

"Well," Krillin sighed after watching the scene, "It looks we're fighting a losing battle here, guys, and since they've already seen me, I guess it doesn't matter…"

He tossed his underwear onto the shore.

"Come on, Piccolo!" Gohan swam in circles, "You're the only one left!"

"No way!!" he kept an eye on the log that Jessie was behind.

"Hey, Gohan, I race you," Krillin challenged.

The boy's eyes crossed even worse than usual, "All right!  Where to?"

"Uh," Krillin looked around, "First one to touch the log in the middle of the lake wins."

"What in the name of blast?!" Vegeta's kiss-marked head rose from behind it, "Don't you dare come out here!"

"Go!" Megan yelled and the race was on.

Streams of water shot up behind the two racers as they made a beeline for the log.  Laughing, Jessie peeked up to see who won, and Piccolo reluctantly drifted towards the commotion.

"Come on, hon," Megan grabbed Trunks' arm, "This looks interesting."

He allowed himself to be dragged along and tried to hold on to some dignity by keeping his lower half below the water.

"Hurry up," she let go of him and rolled over onto her back while kicking with her legs.

"Megan!" Trunks put his hands over his eyes, "You don't have a top on, remember?"

"Hmm?" she looked down and squealed then rolled over off her back and sunk.

Trunks parted his fingers but only a concentrated area of bubbles remained where Megan had been.  He quickly crossed his legs and covered himself with his arms incase the water was clear enough to see through.

She popped up a couple feet in front of him with her hair parted on either side over the front of her shoulders, "There, all better, now wipe off that blood before someone sees."

"Huh?" he crossed his eyes and saw two trails of blood flowing from his nose.  He growled and wiped them away then followed her once again.

"Why did you all have to blasted come out here and bother us?" Vegeta whined from behind his log, "Can't you see that Jessie and I are busy?"

"Busy doing what?" Gohan tilted his head curiously.

"Just being silly," Jessie swam in circles around the angry man, "Vegi-kun's actually a really fun guy."

"Really?"

"What in blasting blazes?!  That is simply preposterous; I despise all blasted forms of entertainment except fighting, and furthermore…Ouch!  Something blasted bit my butt!" he spun around.

Jessie made a pinching motion, "Just having fun!"

Vegeta grinned, "Well, blast it all, I suppose I do like having fun."

"Hey, Vegeta," Gohan crawled on top of the log, "Wanna race?  It'll be fun!"

"Blast you, boy, I'm already busy having fun!" he shoved the log and Gohan began running against the spin to try and stay on.

"Hi, guys, what's going on?" Megan waved as she and Trunks arrived.

"Waaah!" Gohan cried as his foot caught on a branch and he was slammed into the water face first.

Suddenly Piccolo's antennae wiggled, "I sense something nearby!"

Everyone looked around in silence except for Gohan's choking and gasping for air.

"Ouch!" Vegeta jumped again, "Not so hard, woman!"

"It wasn't me this time," she had wide eyes.

Suddenly all around them the water began churning and bubbling as hundreds of fish with needle-sharp teeth swam in a large circle.  Megan screamed and latched onto Trunks' back.

"We're surrounded by pyrhanas!" Jessie tried to crawl up on the log.

"AH!" Piccolo cried, "They're attacking me!"

He flew out of the water and in a panic, everyone followed.  Megan gripped Trunks' flesh firmly so as not to fall off his back.  She couldn't understand why Jessie was able to fly and she wasn't.  Below them, the log was shredded down to sawdust in the midst of the fish 

"Look!" Jessie pointed at Piccolo, "They ate your booties off!"

"No!!" he shouted realizing that his feet were exposed.

"Your feet…" Krillin stared, "they're…they're normal."

His green feet looked like normal human feet except for the pointed toenails and pink pads on the bottom.

"So what was the big secrecy all about?" Jessie put her hands on her hips.

"A Namek's feet are his most private parts!" he tried desperately to cover them.

"Your feet?" Gohan looked confused as normal, "Then why are you wearing underwear?"

"I don't know," he pulled the briefs off to reveal absolutely nothing.

"You don't even have a butt!" Megan pointed quickly then grabbed on again.

"How do you blasted Nameks have children?" Vegeta wondered out loud from where he was contorting his body to keep himself covered.

"Well in case you didn't notice," Piccolo growled, "There are no female Nameks so we don't need to reproduce.  We simply spit out an egg before we die."

Trunks chuckled nervously, "Can we maybe talk about this on land…with clothes on?"

"Oooo!" Megan perked up, "You're nakie, Trunks!  Oh, but I can't see anything from here…"

He immediately began flying as fast as he could towards the shore and the others followed.  All the guys immediately dove behind the bushes that their clothes were hanging on, leaving Jessie, Gohan, Trunks, and Megan in the open.  Gohan looked around for a moment and hurried towards a tree to hide behind it, but ran right into it instead and fell to the ground with spiral eyes.

"Get off now, Megan," Trunks pleaded as he covered himself with his hands.

"And let you get away while you're nakie?" she patted his head, "I don't think so!"

"Uh…" an idea struck him, "But you can't see anything from my back anyway."

"Oh yeah," she let go to get a better look at him, but as soon as she had, he was already gone and behind a bush somewhere.

"No fair!" she sobbed, crossing her arms in front of her, "You cheat!"

He stuck his head through the leaves of a bush, "I want my trunks!"

She sniffled, "I want MY Trunks!"

"Here!" he tossed her her shirt, "Put your top on!"

Megan caught it and tugged it on reluctantly while Jessie scurried to her outfit.  Determined to have her revenge, Megan stood up and hooked her thumbs in the waistline of the shorts.

"You will all pay for your insolence," she growled and bent over in the men's direction as she slowly slid Trunks' shorts off.

She heard the sound of four people hitting the ground and little streams of blood spurted up over the top of the bushes.

"My poor teddy underwear!" Gohan sobbed, oblivious to the intended effect of her attack.

"Megan!" Jessie's expression tweaked when she saw what her sister was doing, "Just give him his boxers!  You're corrupting Gohan!"

"Fine," she pouted as she stepped each leg out of the shorts and threw them at Trunks, "See if you even want to wear them anymore!"

He caught them and quickly ducked back below the bush.  Megan stomped over and grabbed the rest of her outfit, noticing with disappointment that Trunks had indeed put his undergarments back on despite their defilement.

Whew, that was crazy…and pointless, but like I said, I wrote it to cheer Jessie up and it did indeed work.  And now that we're all clean and decent we've got stuff to take care of!  Like checking on Goku for one…but how will Chi-Chi respond when she finds Jessie wearing her husband's clothes and Megan in her son's underwear?  Yikes!

PS – after this point I lost a large portion of the story when all my documents got deleted, so this might be the last entry for awhile until I start to re-write.


End file.
